


El amor de un hermano y una hermana

by patri6



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Forbidden Love, Incest, Love, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>César Borgia era ambicioso, culto e inteligente. Manejaba la espada, la política y a las personas.<br/>Amaba el poder.<br/>Amaba la gloria.<br/>Amaba a su familia.<br/>Pero lo que más amaba era a Lucrezia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El amor de un hermano y una hermana

**Author's Note:**

> Hay que aclarar que en la serie convierten los rumores que hubo entre ellos dos en hechos PERO nunca han podido confirmarse. Si es cierto que ambos mantenían una relación muy cercana y casi todos los expertos están de acuerdo en que a la única persona que de verdad quiso con todo su corazón César Borgia fue a su hermana.  
> Hay muchos falsos rumores en torno a esta familia, siempre animaré a informarse más e intentar llegar al fonde de la cuestión. Luego siempre nos queda la imaginación para este tipo de fics.  
> Enjoy!

César Borgia era ambicioso, culto e inteligente. Manejaba la espada, la política y a las personas.  
Amaba el poder.  
Amaba la gloria.  
Amaba a su familia.  
Pero lo que más amaba era a Lucrezia.  
Su mayor deseo era la felicidad de su hermana. Siempre lo había sido. Durante su juventud César pensaba a menudo que nunca podría amar tanto a nadie como a Lucrezia.  
Pero era su hermana y se obligaba a quererla asi. Incluso cuando su padre concertó su matrimonio y él mismo tuvo que oficiarlo. Si hubiera sido por él jamás la habría entregado. Su esposo resultó ser un auténtico animal que encima se interpuso en los intereses de la familia Borgia.  
César le mató, y aunque le hubiera gustado llevar su corazón en una bandeja de plata entregó a Lucrezia el cuchillo cubierto de sangre del que había sido su esposo antes de anular el matrimonio.

Los dos pequeños habían crecido juntos y siempre habían estado muy unidos, una unión que se había mantenido con los años.  
César era un libro abierto para su hermana predilecta y los secretos estaban prohibidos entre ellos. Se conocían demasiado bien para saber si uno de los dos mentía u ocultaba algo. Las horas juntos pasaban como si fueran minutos y los días alejados el uno del otro parecían años.  
Ambos hacían por olvidarse, por olvidar los cálidos y tiernos momentos juntos cuando se encontraban a kilómetros de distancia, si bien hasta entonces habían sido inocentes, no pasaba el día en el que se echaran de menos. César fue el primero en ver a su sobrino. Un hijo bastardo ¿Pero a quién le importaba? Estuvo presente en su nacimiento y al verle le quiso como si fuera suyo, al fin y al cabo, era sangre de su sangre, concebido por su ojito derecho.

Ya nada era tan inocente entre ellos, sus instintos cada vez se volvían más fuertes y sus necesidades más urgentes. Se besaron con pasión en las caballerizas, uniendo unos labios que hacía años que se anhelaban. Acarició la sedosa piel de su hermana afirmando que cualquier hombre sería necio si no apreciara su belleza.  
Fue más tarde cuando Lucrezia tuvo que casarse de nuevo  
Alfonso de Aragón. Aunque ella parecía dichosa…él no se fiaba. Hombre débil de carácter, sabía que no haría lo necesario para mantener a su hermana y su sobrino vivos.  
Y tampoco era tan dichosa. César tuvo que presenciar como consumaban el matrimonio mientras ella no despegaba la mirada de él que tenía los dientes tan apretados que creyó que se rompería la mandíbula.

Cuando dormía acudió a él, se metió entre sus sabanas y le acarició el rostro.  
-¿Y tú esposo?-preguntó con todo el esfuerzo que fue capaz de reunir  
-Hoy tú eres mi esposo, César. Solo un Borgia puede amar de verdad a otro Borgia.

Fue entonces cuando sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo, cometiendo incesto, pecando…pero el juicio les había abandonado, solo el amor y la pasión cabian en la cama. Todos esos años reprimidos, luchando contra lo que sentían, siendo infelices, buscando un consuelo que en realidad nunca llegaron a encontrar en otras personas.  
Juntos eran uno solo y estaban plenos. La felicidad era su reino.

Cuando Lucrezia se tuvo que marchar a Nápoles César se dedicó a reunir a su ejército, conquistar tierras, engrandecer su nombre para mayor gloria de Los Borgia.  
Pero acertó con Alfonso y pronto le llegaron noticias de que mantenían a su hermana, junto a su esposo y sobrino prisioneros en Nápoles.  
Por suerte Lucrezia, de mente más sagaz y acostumbrada a sobrevivir entre tiburones se las apañó para escapar de allí, se encontraron de casualidad a mitad de camino.

-¡César!-gritó asomándose desde el carruaje.  
Corrió hacía ella y cogiéndola en volandas la besó. Delante de todos.  
Eran españoles, eran familia y se querían. No había nada de escandaloso en eso…se dijo que con esa excusa podría convencerles a todos.  
No escuchó el comentario de uno de sus hombres a Alfonso.  
-Nunca verás un amor así.  
-¿Cómo cuál?  
-El de un hermano y una hermana-respondió

Los rumores en Roma no tardaron en llegar, algunos no los creían, otros se escandalizaban, su padre no les prestaba atención y su madre fingía no saber de su relación. Pero Alfonso era diferente.  
Los celos empezaron a carcomerle, pronto se dio cuenta que para Lucrezia el sol amanecía solo por y para César, era la luz de su corazón y la alegría de su existencia. Empezó a beber vino y a irse de putas.  
Lo peor que pudo hacer fue desafiar a César Borgia…y sobre todas las cosas hacer infeliz a su esposa. Además su relación con Nápoles era un inconveniente para la familia.

Hacía tiempo que el chico estaba sentenciado, Rufus fue contratado para asesinarlo y no dejar rastro. Pero Alfonso cometió otra estupidez, se abalanzó a César espada en mano y tras una breve pelea tropezó y cayó bajo el filo de la espada de su oponente.  
Lucrezia, de corazón compasivo, y sin haber tenido nunca deseo alguno de que le sucediera algo así lloró su muerte.

Pero de nuevo era libre para amar a su hermano.  
-¿Cómo puede ser qué esto que…tenemos se sienta tan natural?-le preguntó una noche-Me las ingenio para olvidarte pero entonces veo tu rostro, toco tus manos y es como si Dios estuviera sentado a mi lado. Como si el Paraíso estuviera en la tierra. Solo me interesa una cosa, tú, hermano. Mi amor, mi cielo, mi corazón.  
La estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó, después la hizo el amor.  
-Eres mía Lucrezia. Solo mía. Para siempre…-y recordó las palabras de ella-porque solo un Borgia puede amar de verdad a otro Borgia.

**Author's Note:**

> Who will love you?  
> Who will fight?  
> Who will fall far behind?  
> Come on skinny love  
> My, my, my...  
> (Birdy - Skinny love)


End file.
